


The Third Time

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: 5x05, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The third time is impossible.</i>
</p>
<p>Spoilers for the 5x05 promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I noticed in the 5x05 promo, but mostly speculation.

The first time was easy. He'd been a persistent thorn in her side throughout the investigation and she felt no remorse as she snapped the cuffs around his wrists. 

The second time was more difficult, partly because by then they had history. Still, he'd disappeared on them for months, and she couldn't deny the sense of satisfaction in reading him his rights. 

The third time is impossible. Despite the evidence, despite the sliver of doubt that has pierced her gut, she just can't do it. Fortunately Esposito takes the burden from her without being asked. 

"Richard Castle, you're under arrest…"


End file.
